stblackst123fandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Troubles Series
'''Unusual Troubles Series '''is an animated series of Youtube videos set between the events of Soldier's Magnificent Adventure and so on. The series was uploaded video by video on Youtube from 2016 and so on. These are the tales of a group of Mercenaries with OP-pls-nerf abilities who were just plain F******* around when they encounter a terrible threat to liberty and speiss. Be amazed on how much Red team can really do when they have nothing better to do. ENJOY!!!! Episodes # Unusual Troubles # Very Unusual Troubles # Extremely Unusual Troubles # Catastrophically Unusual Troubles # Infinite Unusual Troubles # Endless Unusual Troubles Caption Authors Caption author (Indonesian) GenericIndonesian Caption authors (Italian) Daniele Tessitore Aly Sparky - UndertaleCrew Caption author (Slovenian) AlphaKick Caption author (Slovak) Samko Maliarik Caption authors (Swedish) Klush PeTTräk Caption author (Serbian) GamingAndroid Caption author (Portuguese (Portugal)) Aquaticle Caption author (Hebrew) doron11115 Caption authors (German) Scarlet Colfield MRX LetsPlays Caption authors (Portuguese (Brazil)) TomIacedrom Lxht3 Caption author (Japanese) Make SPQR Great Again Caption author (French) Moulz Caption author (Polish) nosville22 Caption author (Finnish) Jaipes Caption author (Ukrainian) Bodya T Caption author (Croatian) Doctor_Štef Caption author (Belarusian) Barrakuda KuNN Caption author (Vietnamese) Nguyễn Duy Khoa Caption author (Romanian) Devill Caption author (Norwegian) Robin-169 Caption author (Spanish (Mexico)) Andy Sánchez García Caption author (Dutch) men ven de buurt Caption authors (Portuguese) keenjikun Fedora Caption authors (Korean) 뷁 뷁 심피- Simpy cmb3318 Caption author (Greek) GeoTheSpy Gaming Caption author (Estonian) Ufo Elpson Caption author (Chinese) S.S 閃俠 Caption author (Spanish) Eduardo sevilla Caption author (Thai) Jeffy Creampuff Caption authors (French) Commandant Shepard Destryx Goob Wiji Sensei Caption author (Portuguese (Portugal)) Costa _ Caption authors (Finnish) FinDoge Hurriganes 1971 - 1988 Caption authors (German) Vodka Ivanovich GamingEnding™�� Caption authors (Portuguese) Fedora The Amazing Engie Kaká_Sama Caption author (Danish) Trevor The Trilby Caption author (Hungarian) Mr. Maggots Caption authors (Swedish) Le Katzie TheBreakingBenny Caption author (Bulgarian) NoMercy17 Caption author (Serbian) nenad gavric Caption authors (Spanish (Latin America)) ChoripanSinPan Parmesano Maximiliano 904 Adolfo Alfaro Depri Caption authors (Lithuanian) KrisArtz Mekanikas Caption author (Japanese) ForneusGO Caption author (Dutch) rutgerdekip Caption authors (Chinese (Taiwan)) Ming-Chi Yeh 伽瑪Gamma Caption author (Slovak) sebkopal Caption author (Estonian) KittyMery Caption author (Spanish (United States)) soy_ cris Caption author (Greek) GeoTheSpy Gaming Caption authors (Portuguese (Brazil)) NickGaru Thurboy -Gameplays de ROBLOX MysteryBox Caption author (Thai) Jeffy Creampuff Caption authors (Italian) Pier Riccardo Colombo Caption author (Hebrew) Nes Gaming IL Caption authors (Chinese (Hong Kong)) TED Kwok OUO Martin Caption author (Czech) Me Cube Caption author (Vietnamese) Sharktatoes Caption author (Romanian) Traian Ungur Caption authors (Polish) Frugon ShaddowDoggo nosville22 TheRealWox The voice of the Internet Caption authors (Korean) The Villain Chronosphere Caption author (Turkish) Eren YorulmazCaption author (Bulgarian) NoMercy17 Caption authors (German) Mellow? NickHiro Caption author (Danish) Hey puma Caption authors (French) TomSelleck / iLu Xray. Polaris de TF2 WaluigiR Caption authors (Turkish) Krongen Mapping Hilmi akgünlü Caption author (Serbian) Ice Demon Caption author (Japanese) RooM TOASTED Caption author (Hungarian) Zsongli Csatornája Caption author (Dutch) Janiek De Rijke Caption author (Spanish (Latin America)) Vandarte Freelancer - Translator Caption authors (Spanish) The Pybro /·Clash Royale y Team Fortress 2·/ ZaT FoReSt Caption author (Portuguese (Brazil)) NickGaru Caption author (Estonian) KittyMery Caption author (Czech) Not Pixeld Caption author (Indonesian) SourySandvich Caption authors (Korean) The Villain Chronosphere Caption authors (Polish) ShaddowDoggo TheRealWox Paweł Marks SinS Caption author (Arabic) xXsoldierXx_MLG_HARDCORE Caption author (Chinese (Hong Kong)) TED Kwok Caption author (Portuguese (Portugal)) Aquaticle Caption author (Hebrew) pischpilot Caption authors (Italian) xx_W4LL3_xx AlexPlayer3000 valerio rocket Caption authors (Thai) Maximum Gaming Channel Natsue Caption authors (Slovak) Soup Rice Matej Rojik Caption authors (Portuguese) The Amazing Engie MadnessTube Caption author (Finnish) Wer War Caption author (German) Bushhawk Caption author (Chinese (Hong Kong)) {Ray} Caption authors (Hungarian) Martin Pal Mezei Péter Vörös De Davder Caption author (French) TheGangCraft Caption author (Portuguese (Portugal)) Aquaticle Caption author (Swedish) AmazingSeb8 Caption author (Korean) The Villain Caption author (Serbian) Ice Demon Caption author (Spanish (Latin America)) loquendero010 Caption authors (Portuguese (Brazil)) MysteryBox João Gabriel Caption authors (Spanish) Goldar Rag Manu30 Caption author (Estonian) Andree Uuetoa Caption authors (Czech) Kelwin Prdel JLNetworks Caption author (Vietnamese) aqif MC Caption author (Thai) Maximum Gaming Channel Caption author (Italian) Grossarancio Caption author (Polish) ShaddowDoggo Caption authors (Chinese (Taiwan)) Jambie Du 何宇棠 Caption author (Spanish (Mexico)) wheatley Caption author (Japanese) 1990 WSP Caption author (Dutch) Apodemius